Somewhere Somewhen
by Burning Ice
Summary: What happenes when Hojo falls through the well with Kagome one day, and starts to have feelings for someone he meets on the other side?
1. Default Chapter

**Somewhere Somewhen: Chapter one**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Really, I don't!  
  
Hojo grimaced as he walked up the many stairs that led to the temple Kagome lived in. She had been out of school for a week now, he honestly couldn't remember why she was out, but he had decided to pay her a visit.  
  
He reached the top of the stairway and paused, surveying the temple that spread out before him. Kagome's grandfather was nearby, sweeping sand off the stone, and muttering to himself. Hojo quickly made his way over.  
  
Excuse me . . . He started,  
  
Ah, Hojo! The old man croaked out, So sorry, Kagome has caught . . . sleeping sickness!!  
  
Enough was enough, Hojo was starting to worry that maybe Kagome was staying home because of bruises from abuse, not sicknesses. She never did confirm that she was sick, and she never looked like she had the diseases that her grandfather claimed. He had noticed, as most of the boys in their class had, that she had been getting into shape and developing muscles to match the sporty upperclassmen.  
  
Cant you only catch that from African insects? Hojo asked crossly.  
  
Yes . . . Well . . . Its very strange . . . but that's what the doctors said. The old man looked uncomfortable, which only increased Hojo's suspicions.  
  
I would really appreciate it if I could see her.  
  
She isn't in, she's at the hospital, perhaps you could come back later, or if you wish to wait, I could tell you the history of-  
  
Thank you for your time. Hojo turned, making his way back across the courtyard, twice as worried as before.  
  
He had reached the stairway when a familiar voice floated across the courtyard.  
  
Mama, Grandpa, Souta! I'm leaving now! I'm going to be gone for a while!  
  
Hojo turned, just in time to see Kagome disappearing into the well house.  
  
He yelled, and quickly gave chase, dashing over to the well house and slipping inside, stumbling down the stairs after her.  
  
He was quite surprised to see the girl perched on the rim of an old well a couple of feet away. she was staring down into it's depths, looking slightly anxious.  
  
Suicide was the first thing that jumped into the already worried boy's brain.  
  
Wait, Kagome! Don't jump!  
  
He lunged forward intending to haul her back from the edge of the well of uncertain depth, but his foot caught on something large and yellow that he hadn't noticed in the gloom, and instead of catching the girl, he only succeeded in colliding with her and knocking them both into the well.  
  
----------  
  
Hojo moaned, opening his eyes, the well must have been only about 15 feet deep. He turned, rolling onto his back, aware that he must have smacked his head on the stone side of it on the way down.  
  
Then he realized that instead of looking up at the dark ceiling of the well house, he was staring up at the bluest sky he had ever seen.  
  
Kagome, are you alright?! what . . . happened . . . Hojo sat up, realizing that he was alone.   
  
He looked around panicked, KAGOME!! Oh how could I have lost her!   
  
He gripped the ivy on the walls for support and pulled himself to his feet, cursing slightly as his head began pounding, and he almost lost his balance again.  
  
Leaning against the wall, he decided he should wait a few moments before attempting to climb out, at least until the spots stop dancing in front of his eyes . . . . .  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha, he is hurt! I think he has a concussion! Kagome yelled up at the red and white mass of fabric lounging on the tree branch.  
  
Keh, alright, don't get so damn upset! Inuyasha jumped down, recognizing that she was near the limit of her patience.  
  
Thank goodness! Come on! Kagome turned, heading back down the path towards the well.  
  
Who is this human anyway? Why did you let them knock you into the well?!  
  
I didn't let' Hojo do anything! Kagome huffed, I was sitting on the rim of the well thinking, then I suddenly hear him shout something then, wham, we're both in the bottom of the Bone Eaters well!  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, So this hobo-guy ended up here? We better take him back to your world.  
  
Kagome jogged into the clearing, praying that Hojo hadn't waken up, and peered down into the well. To her dismay, it was empty.  
  
Quick Inuyasha, where did he go?!  
  
Inuyasha put his nose to the breeze and easily caught the foreign masculine scent.   
  
This way. He led Kagome down the path that led to the village, His scent is fresh, we're minutes behind.  
  
----------  
  
Hojo stumbled down the path, he decided he must be dreaming or dead. His body was still in Kagome's temple at the bottom of the well, and he was either hallucinating or had smashed his head open in the fall.  
  
He had stumbled down a path in the same clearing as the well, and now he was looking down on at what he could only describe as a village out of feudal Japan.  
  
His vision blurred all of a sudden, and the image split, the ringing in his ears intensified, and he continued down he hill, staring at his surroundings. He was having trouble remembering where he was, and the path kept splitting, and the world was spinning, making him dizzy, he tried to take another step and tripped on the path and fell headfirst into a rice field.  
  
He pulled his now sopping head up out of the water and looked around, rather stunned. His splash had attracted some attention, several villagers where winding their ways down the paths between fields to investigate.  
  
Where am I? Hojo asked the people crowding around the shore, he couldn't tell how many there where.  
  
Look at those cloths!  
  
What a strange traveler!  
  
He was getting painfully dizzy.  
  
Could it be a kitsune?  
  
Maybe its a friend of Kagome's kitsune pup.  
  
Kagome? That name was familiar.  
  
Hojo said quickly, I'm a friend of Kagome's!  
  
One of the bolder men stepped forward, How do we know your not after the jewel?!  
  
Jewel? What jewel? Hojo looked puzzled, I fell into the well n the forest, and I hit my head pretty hard, I don't really know where I am . . . Should I?  
  
In a few short minutes, Hojo found himself being tied up and thrown over one of the villagers shoulders. His head was still pounding furiously and the position he was in was making the blood rush to it.   
  
Sir, I really don't feel that well.... I think I'm going to be sick......   
  
The world was starting to blur, but he was conscious of the man dropping him inside a house, and another form leaning over him. He blinked several times, then gave up and closed his eyes, losing consciousness.  
  
----------  
  
How long has it been since he was hurt? Kaede asked the man who brought him in.  
  
Its a five minute walk to the Bone Eaters Well. and I found him just a little while ago . . . What is it.  
  
A concussion, the symptoms should leave in a couple minutes though. Kaede reassured him, shaking the boy until he regained consciousness, I'm Kaede. Ye will feel better soon, I think this is a rather mild injury. she informed him.  
  
I feel like I'm going to throw up.... everything is blurry.... Hojo whined slightly. Had Kagome had a concussion? He couldn't remember.  
  
Just lie still and rest, and tell me when you start to feel better. Kaede began sorting through herbs, mumbling something about a remedy for headache.  
  
  
  
Hojo and Kaede both looked up, recognizing the voice. Hojo moaned in protest at the noise, which made his head throbbing worse.  
  
Hush child, your friend is injured. Kaede admonished as the girl came bursting into her hut.  
  
We have got to get him back to my time quickly!  
  
Your time? When am I? Hojo asked confused.  
  
Ye cant move him yet, he needs to rest for a while, lest he make his injury worse. Kaede explained.  
  
Damn it, Then we're stuck with him for a couple of days? an unfamiliar voice said, and Hojo squinted at the red and white blur standing near the door.  
  
Stop it Inuyasha, let's let him get some rest! Kagome crossed the room and dragged the other boy outside.  
  
Hojo groaned and closed his eyes, hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope everyone liked it, Read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere, Somewhen: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Really, I don't!  
  
Hojo came to slowly, his head pounding. The room was still blurry, but he could see a dark haired girl kneeling nearby.  
  
he asked tentatively.  
  
No, I'm Sango, Kagome left to get some herbs and water with Kaede, she'll be back soon though.  
  
  
  
Sango nodded, For your headache.  
  
Sango..... where exactly am I?  
  
Sango sighed, her face became a little clearer as she moved closer, and Hojo realized she had a haircut that hadn't been popular for hundreds of years.  
  
You live in the same place Kagome, right?  
  
Yes, we go to school together.  
  
Well, Kagome says this is Feudal Japan. Sango started, The well somehow takes you back in time at least five hundred years, probably more...  
  
Hojo frowned, totally confused, But worm holes take you through space, not time..... this is impossible, a portal wouldn't just stay open like that..... What happens If you change the past and it impacts the future?!  
  
Hojo felt his head spinning again.  
  
As soon as you rest up a bit, Kagome will bring you back.  
  
So, she hasn't been sick or abused, she's been coming here?  
  
Sango nodded, The bruises she got where from fighting Youkai. she explained.  
  
Hojo laughed, they're just legends, there are no such things as those monsters.  
  
Sango frowned down at him, looked as if she was about to yell something, but then hesitated and said very softly, Those demons are very real, they slaughtered my family.  
  
Hojo looked away, realizing he had upset the girl quite badly. He decided to change the topic.  
  
How badly am I hurt?  
  
Sango took a few deep breaths, You had a mild concussion', nothing too bad, as far as we can tell, you hit your head on the side of the well. There will be a bruise, and your memory may be a little fuzzy, but you'll be fine.  
  
Hojo groaned, the whole left side of his face hurt, and he was sure he had at least a black eye, probably a few more scrapes and bruises.  
  
I don't want to go around looking like this! Hojo complained, Everyone at school will-  
  
He was cut off by a childish voice yelling and a little boy and a cat came tearing into the house.  
  
What is it Shippo? Sango easily caught the redhead and placed him on the ground in front of her.  
  
Hojo was astonished to see that the boy, instead of having waist long hair as he had thought at first sight, actually had a short fluffy tail.  
  
What's going on? Why dose he have a fox tail? but his questions went without explanation because Sango was busily listening to the fox-boy in her lap.  
  
-and all I said was that he was going to have even more competition with Kagome's boyfriend here-  
  
Oi! Shippo! Get back here! I'm not through kicking your ass!! A tall boy stepped into the hut as well, and he recognized his voice from earlier that day.  
  
Its true! the little boy, Shippo, yelled back, Don't take your romantic frustrations out on me!!  
  
Sango said calmly, If Kagome finds out you've been picking on Shippo, she'll sit you for sure.  
  
Sit him? Hojo inquired confused.  
  
Inuyasha growled and began to explain, but the door swung open and Kagome and Kaede walked in.  
  
Hello Hojo, are you feeling any better? Kagome knelt down beside Sango, while Kaede busied herself brewing a tea out of the herbs Kagome had been carrying.  
  
Higurashi, are we really in Feudal Japan? This isn't some kind of joke, is it? There are really demons?  
  
Kagome ignored his stream of questions, countering it with her own.  
  
What on earth possessed you to jump at me like that?!  
  
Hojo looked down, embarrassed I thought you where going to kill yourself.  
  
Inuyasha growled again from where he crouched and Shippo let out a cry in protest.  
  
Ok then, Why did you think I was going to kill myself?  
  
Well, I sort of worked myself up about it, You hadn't been in class, and when you where you always had bruises and this faraway expression, I thought you where in trouble, you know, and your friends are always talking about your possessive violent boyfriend-  
  
Inuyasha scowled over at them both.  
  
Was that you? Hojo asked, the pieces falling into place, then he noticed something twitch on top of the silver haired boy's head, Why do you have dog ears?  
  
Kagome sighed, getting ready to brief the boy on their adventures so far.  
  
----------  
  
When Kagome had finished explaining, Hojo's headache was back, he would have thought it was all an elaborate joke if Shippo hadn't let him pet his tail and feet, to verify it wasn't a costume, and to prove that he was really a demon.  
  
You'll have to stay here overnight, just so we can make sure you don't have any other problems that would be difficult to explain to your parents...  
  
Hojo was quick to protest But tomorrow is a School day! And my parents will be worried!  
  
Don't worry. Kagome reassured him, I have to go back and get my backpack, I'll call your parent and tell them..... something.  
  
But I have a test tomorrow!  
  
Kagome grinned wryly Welcome to my world, Hojo  
  
----------  
  
Kagome had been gone for a few hours, and Hojo was talking with the last member of their party that he had met, Miroku. He was listening interested  
  
So it is going to destroy you? Hojo looked doubtfully at the sealed void in the other man's right hand.  
  
Miroku nodded, then jumped to his feet.  
  
I sense a Demon!  
  
Inuyasha, who had been sulking in the corner of the room and muttering about Kagome, turned, sniffing the air lightly.  
  
Your right. It smells like Kagura. the hanyou jumped to his feet and bounded outside to investigate.  
  
Miroku followed him and stopped at the door, looking at Hojo, Stay here.  
  
Hojo nodded fearfully, Is Kagome safe?  
  
Inuyasha will go straight to the bone eaters well. Sango promised, she had changed from her kimono to a skin tight black Nina outfit.  
  
Hojo tried not to stare at it.  
  
Kirara, guard! and she pushed out the door, following the hanyou and the Monk.  
  
Shippo pouted Don't you just hate having to wait on the sidelines?  
  
Hojo was already opening the door to the hut. I'm not going to wait here, I'm going to go find Kagome!  
  
Shippo and Kirara paused, looking at each other, worried, and ran out into the fray after the silly human boy.  
----------  
  
Thank you all for reading my story, I hope you like it! RR!


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere, Somewhen: Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Really, I don't!  
  
**Author: **Burning Ice  
  
**Summary: **What happens when Hojo falls through the well with Kagome one day, and starts to have feelings for someone he meets on the other side?  
  
Kagome stood by the phone in the hallway, her head bowed in deep thought. After explaining what happened to her mother, and assuring her that her classmate was fine, she had been left by the phone to call Hojo's house. Desperately, she tried to think of an excuse to tell Hojo's parents as to why he wasn't going to come home that night.  
  
Finally she picked up the phone and dialed his number, after exchanging a brief greeting with his mother she launched into her explanation.  
  
Listen, I don't know if Hojo told you, but I have been sick a lot lately, Well, last week we got paired together to work on a project for science class. Today has been the first day that I have been well enough to work, Unfortunately, this report is due Monday, so we are going to do as much work on it as we can tonight. But it will take several hours to make any progress, so I hope you don't mind if Hojo stays the night?  
  
Of course dear, just call me tomorrow and say what time he is coming back, alright?  
  
Kagome let out a relieved breath as she hung up the phone. She supposed that his mother was either too concerned with his GPA or his love life to insist he be back that night.  
  
Mama! Souta! If anyone asks about Me, Me and Hojo are studying and cannot be interrupted!  
  
After hearing an Alright' from the kitchen and a muffled grunt from in front of the TV, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed back towards the well house.  
  
----------  
  
As Kagome was spinning her web of lies, Inuyasha and Miroku where standing in front of the bone eaters well, trying desperately to guard it from Kagura, without seeming obvious.  
  
My My, You boys sure seem to like pain, She cooed sadistically, Dance of Blades! she swung her fan and the spell hit the ground agonizingly close to the well.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku, recovering their balances, exchanged a quick look and retreated to the far side of the clearing, attempting to draw her away from the portal.  
  
Now I was sent to find the Miko who has your shards. Naraku found it strange that he couldn't locate her on Kanna's Mirror. Will you tell me where she is, or will I have to pry it from your lips? She unleashed another attack on them, taking down several of the trees in the process.  
  
There is no fucking way ANY of us would tell you where Kagome is! Inuyasha shot back, drawing the Tetsusaiga, and brandishing it at her, even though he knew that using the Wind Scar was pointless.  
  
Well, you don't know just how persuasive I can be! Now where-  
  
  
  
Kagura was cut off as she was forced to dodge hard to the right as a spinning mass of Youkai bone skimmed past her, missing by inches. Both boys took advantage of her distraction to lunge forward and swing their weapons, but the canny wind sorceress had already scooted backwards, trying to maintain the distance that kept her at an advantage.  
  
Her jump landed her on the brink of the well, and she turned glaring at the two new fighters, coming up behind her.  
  
Sango easily caught her weapon as it sailed past, and its momentum carried it around her several times in a way that would have broken the fingers of someone less experienced then her.  
  
How did you do that?!  
  
Sango jumped and whirled around, staring in horror at the boy leaning against the tree a few feet behind her, catching his breath.  
  
What? Get back to the village now! This is dangerous! Sango moved her boomerang in front of her just in time to shield herself and him from another volley of Kagura's wind blades.  
  
What happens when Kagome comes back through that well?! he asked, quickly grasping the situation.  
  
Just as he said it, a blue light began radiating from the well, quickly catching Kagura's attention. Quickly she glanced down, then back at Inuyasha, then down again. I suppose it is my lucky day. With that she stepped over the brink of the well, dropping from sight.  
  
The instant she moved, Inuyasha leapt forward, swinging his sword horizontally, trying to cut Kagura in two as she fell, but his attack was seconds too late, and harmlessly passed over her head.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, everyone was running towards the well. Hojo was terrified, praying he did not find Kagome's dead body at the bottom, but when he peered over the edge and looked down, all that greeted him was the empty well bottom.  
  
Inuyasha swore, leaping into the well and vanishing through the bottom in an instant.  
  
What happened?! Hojo asked, beside himself, We need to go through and help her!!  
  
We cant. Miroku said, staring at the well floor glumly, We cant get through without Inuyasha or Kagome. All we can do is wait.  
  
Hojo groaned at the prospect, he did not like being stranded in the past, What if that wind witch killed both Kagome and Inuyasha? Then How would he get back? He realized that the houshi and Sango where walking back the way they had come.  
  
Resigning himself to the fact that he would simply have to wait, he followed close behind the pair, having to bite his tongue in surprise when Miroku reached over and ran his hand over Sango's backside, and received a painful looking smash on the head from her boomerang.  
  
Miroku then decided it would be a lot safer to walk beside his male companion, and Hojo had to bite back a couple remarks about the proper way to show affection for a girl, deciding he best correct the lecher later.  
  
Have you had any sort of training? He asked.  
  
Hojo shook himself from his thoughts and looked over at the monk, What do you mean?  
  
Combat training, can you fight at all?  
  
Well, I took some Karate as a kid, and I took wrestling as one of my sports first year, I didn't like it that much, but as far as weapons go, I only took a little Kendo first year.  
  
Sango turned and tossed him her short katana in its sheath. Can you use that?  
  
Hojo took it and clumsily pulled it from its sheath. Simply by the way he handled the knife, Sango could tell he had little to no experience. I don't know . . . I think so, I only practiced with wooden swords . . .  
  
Well, in that case, Don't go anywhere alone. Miroku instructed him as they came into the fields of rice, There are many Demons who would love to eat you, and many lonely bandits who would love to have you at their mercy, if you understand what I mean.  
  
Hojo nodded meekly, returning the katana to Sango, and resolving not to leave the village no matter what.  
  
---------  
  
FASTER! Inuyasha, were losing her! Kagome was perched on Inuyasha's back as he chased a disappearing speck in the sky.  
  
Kagura had bolted the instant she had realized she was in a different place, creating a nasty hole in the roof of the well house, and heading off through the sky as fast as her feather would carry her.  
  
You don't think I would lose her INTENTIONALLY, do you Wench? Inuyasha grumbled as he came to a halt on top of a large department store, glaring at the sky, no longer able to see the Sorceress due to all the buildings.  
  
Kagome sighed, deciding to let that argument waiting to happen drop. Lets just go back to the Sengoku jidai. She suggested, Everyone else is probably worried sick.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled a bit but turned around and began heading back towards the Shrine, following their trail.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, I hope Everyone liked the third chapter, I know its a little short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
  
Wow, this is the most reviews I've gotten in two chapters, I'm glad everyone likes the fic!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, here is where I Answer your questions and comments so far . . .  
  
_Silverone: Wow, Hojo falling into the well is becoming a popular idea. I loved your dialogue. The idea of Hojo suspecting possible abuse was brilliant. After all, that is a very easy conclusion to come to.  
I really wonder who you will pair him with._  
  
-- I know I've seen a couple of them, but I think I'm taking my fic in a different direction then them, so, um, stay tuned!!  
  
_mystlady: heheh...That was a great story. Is this Kagome/Hojo romance?_  
  
-- Nope, it is not, if it was, in the summary instead of someone he meets there' it would be an old friend' or something.  
  
_Nevheera: Ahoy!  
I could have sworn i reviewed the first chapter, but apparently i didn't. Well, anyway, i like it so far, it's different. Not entirely different, but the first where there's actually a Hojo pairing (that i know of). There are a few things i think you could change, but i wont name them, (you can ask me if you want to know), but there aren't any spelling mistakes or anything. So, it's all good thus far.  
Keep up the good work Jul-chan! _  
  
-- ::sarcastic:: Yes, You are a terrible person, I'm so mad at you lin-chan. Anyways, I would love for you to criticize this constructively, that's what the Reviews' are for.  
  
_Sango's Counterpart: Will Houjo find Kagome!? Will Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha slay Kagura? HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME! Please update soon! I'm so desperate for a good fanfiction... Now that I've found a good one, please don't give up on me now! tears Well, anywayz, unbelievable fanficion. ._  
  
-- DON'T FRET DON'T FRET! I updated, see! ( The same to anyone else that said something along the lines of update soon' Sango's Counterpart just sounded the most frantic outa all a ya.)  
  
_DemonFireGirlHotaru:Yes yes! I actually really really really like it! That's a really more than I can say about a lot of other stories! My point is... UPDATE. If you kill Kagura off... I'll be sad and cry. I will! Moo. Oh... And who does Hojo like? It said it in the summary that he likes someone he meets on the other side. . You better update soon... or I'll draw weird pictures and send them to you! (Okay, I'm lieing.) Anways, moo, don't kill Kagura nd update._  
  
-- I'm not gunna Kill Kagura off, I love that Dominatrix, I did have the pairing posted in the summary for a while, but someone, coughNevheeracough told me I should take it off, so I did.  
  
_Camille: HAHAHAHH! I luv this story! I have read both chapters. YAY! Hojo is HURT! that's great! I HATE HOJO! DIE HOJO DIE!  
Holo-ok then (dies cause he's stupid and doesn't understand j/k) XX_  
  
-- ::takes a step back:: Psychopathic much? (This **is** a Hojo fic, in case you didn't notice . . . )  
  
_Fritz: Oh yay, the ONLY story with Hojo in it...squee!  
Erm...update fast, so I can squee again. Please._  
  
--No its not, search his name, I promise you'll find more (Probably better) fics  
_  
Midnight-Miroku: you know if Kagome was real she would be really mad at this story how could you do this to her your dispicable_  
  
-- Yea um, why don't you go bother the people who post Naraku/Kagome Tentacle Rape and Dog Inuyasha/Kagome beastiality on before you bother someone who IS PAIRING KAGOME WITH INUYASHA! God damn . . . .  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now everyone, Keep sending me your reviews and I will keep making fun of them- I mean answer them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere, Somewhen: Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Really, I don't!

**Author: **Burning Ice

**Summary: **What happens when Hojo falls through the well with Kagome one day, and starts to have feelings for someone he meets on the other side?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura could tell the minute that the hanyou had stopped pursuing her, and she slowed her feather down considerably, stopping to concentrate on the scene before her. The air was foul, and the winds felt dirty, so much so that she could barely control them. She gazed down on a huge village, with buildings that reached high into the sky, disrupting the flow of her wind.

The next thing she realized was that there didn't seem to be any demons anywhere. She couldn't sense any at all, only filthy humans.

No Demons.

No Naraku.

No Master.

Perhaps the filth in the sky is not so unbearable if I am a free Youkai to enjoy it. She mused to herself. She decided the first thing to do was try to find something she could recognize. There were no trees anywhere, and the animals were strange and shiny, and did not look edible. A forest . . . I need somewhere to stay until I get myself reoriented . . . 

With that decided, she took off, enjoying the feeling of being free of Naraku.

----------

Miroku finally turned to the boy and asked the question that had been bothering him since he met the boy, Do you love Kagome? Hojo jumped, astonished by the monk's bluntness Are you kidding me?No, I am quite serious. Miroku raised an eyebrow, in mild amusement, and Sango turned to look back at them from where she walked, several paces ahead.

Well, no . . . not love her . . . I suppose, Hojo stammered.

And yet we hear you are courting her quite aggressively.

Hojo blushed a little at the way the man phrased it, then sighed, smiling to hide his embarrassment, Well, I probably wont end up marrying her or anything, she is only fifteen, I like her a lot. Why?

Miroku shrugged, deciding not to elaborate on his reasons for asking, and Sango turned around, gazing forward again.

Hojo sighed and continued walking, feeling very out of place.

----------

Kaede kneeled next to Hojo, inspecting his head, which had a bit of a lump on it.

How are ye feeling?

Hojo shook his head, I've been better . . .

Kagome, who had arrived a few minutes earlier sat down nearby, cuddling with the kitsune. Can you go back home now? Are you strong enough?What, now! Hojo was distressed, he had not seen much of this strange magical world, and he was determined to learn a little bit more before having to go.

Of course! Kagome was annoyed, Hojo, this isn't a safe place, its not a game, you cant stay here.Keh, he would die in a week. Inuyasha just had to insert his disdain for another rival for Kagome's attention.

I would not! Hojo insisted, Anyway, how often do you get an opportunity like this!Look, Hojo, Kagome tried to reason with him, You'll be so much more useful to me in our time. Now that you know what's going on, you can help me keep up with school, I could really use your support there.

Hojo sighed loudly, it was true, Kagome was really doing badly, he knew he could help her out with his mind more than any skills with a weapon.

Alright . . . he finally nodded, I'll make sure you get all the work . . .

Kagome brightened Thank you!

----------

A week later, Hojo was back to the old routine. He was waiting patently for the copy machine to make duplicates of her friends notes that he had charmed out of them, when he heard two of the librarians talking . . .

. . . been having the most bizarre wind storms.I've noticed, the weathermen say its total chaos! They don't know what's happening, there is no way to predict anything, were on red alert for a typhoon.Well, I heard that some of the temples are saying that a powerful demon was unleashed. That it is angry about the pollution in the air and will force us to pay for it.That's just superstitious rubbish . . .

Hojo had heard enough, the demoness who had fallen through the well was a wind demoness, he would have to tell Kagome as soon as possible. He snatched up the papers and fled the building, rapidly biking towards Kagome's shrine. He soon found himself panting on her doorstep, and he took a moment to compose himself before ringing the bell.

A few moments later Kagome's mother answered.

Oh, hello Hojo . . . Her mother looked worried, and he supposed she was trying to think of an excuse to send him away.

Ms. Higurashi, I have brought Kagome all the notes her friends took for the week, but I really, REALLY need to talk to her, please?

Her mother looked apologetically at him, taking the notes he held out to her. I'm sorry, she isn't in right now, I could give her a message if you like.When will she be back? I really need to speak with her. he repeated.

Well . . . I think by next Monday.

It was obvious that Kagome's mother was not fond of lying about her daughter's whereabouts.

I'll try back then.What are men from the future like?

Kagome stopped watching the Ramen she was cooking and looked up and across the fire at her friend, What do you mean?Well, your friend seemed different from all the men I knew. They're all so . . . Sango struggled for a word.

Kagome asked with a bit of humor in her voice.

i don't know, I guess.Boys haven't evolved much through he ages. Kagome admitted, most still act the way society pressures them too. Hojo doesn't pay too much attention to that, he is pretty mild mannered as men go.Mild mannered. Sango agreed, then looked down, He reminds me of my brother. We always encouraged him to be more fierce, since his life would depend on it. I wish he could have lived in your time with your gentle men.

Kagome stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt Sango's thoughts.

Oi! We found enough firewood to last us the night. Inuyasha called as he and Miroku walked back, each with an armful of dry wood.

That's good, bring it here. Kagome stood, almost knocking the sleeping Shippo from her lap.

The boys began piling the wood where she indicated, as she dished out the cooked noodles.

We should be at the village by tomorrow evening . . . if nothing delays us. Miroku said, blowing on some noodles, And we'll see if the rumors about a demon with a shard are true.

Kagome frowned, I still don't feel anything . . . it might just be a powerful demon . . .Whatever it is I'll slice it to bits! Inuyasha was just as cocky as ever.

Don't you think its odd that its been a week and we haven't heard a thing about Naraku? Sango asked, still thinking about Kohaku.

He must be lying low, maybe making another detachment like Kagura. I mean, he needs someone to do his dirty work for him.I hope Kagura isn't causing any trouble in my time. We should probably all go through the well when we get back and make sure.Oh don't worry about her Kagome. Inuyasha waved a hand, She is probably laying low too, she doesn't know anything about the future. she probably got run over by one of you're rock ships.Rocket ships. Kagome corrected smiling, remembering when she had tried to explain it to Inuyasha . . . who had ignored her.

Well, the future is safe enough, she wont make any tornadoes if there is nobody to fight. Miroku reasoned.

----------

Hojo sat at his desk sleepily as the clock on the wall ticked away the early hours of the morning. He was up late cramming for his history test, and he didn't think that there would be any essay questions about what kinds of demons there were.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the window and all his papers scattered onto the floor.

With an irritated groan, he got up and shut the window, and bent to gather his papers, putting them back the way they were on the desk.

ok, I don't have time for this, I have over 100 dates to memorize . . . He yawned again, stretching his arms back behind him.

The breeze blew in again, turning the pages of his book ahead a few chapters.

Hojo swore and turned to shut his window again, and choked.

Oh fuck!You and I are going to have a little talk. Kagura purred from where she was perched on his windowsill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere, Somewhen: Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Really, I don't!

**Author: **Burning Ice

**Summary: **What happens when Hojo falls through the well with Kagome one day, and starts to have feelings for someone he meets on the other side?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo didn't bother to fight as he was held against the feather, he tried to tell himself it was because they were hundreds of feet in the air and there was nowhere to go. In actuality he was petrified of heights, and there was no way to force a demon to release someone they didn't want to release. He would have to talk his way out of this one.

After what seemed like hours she stopped, her feather hovering about a dozen feet above the water. Though he scanned the horizon, he could see no sign of a shore, no glimmering lights on the horizon.

"Where EXACTLY am I?" He heard Kagura demand.

"You're in Tokyo, in Japan."

"What- Or Where is Tokyo?" She asked, her red eyes glinting.

"Well, its the Capital of Japan, its the year 2005, about five hundred years in the future from when you lived."

Kagura sat back, thinking, "Naraku is dead here?"

"There are no demons here now, they've been gone for hundreds of years too. Something must have killed them all. I don't know what, maybe-"

"Then I am not going back" She interrupted him, "I escaped whatever killed them and I'm sure as hell not going to go back to Naraku." She glared at him, daring him to argue, enjoying the fact that she had power over others.

"Please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you." Kagura snapped, "you're going to help me."

----------

Hojo sat on his bed, ready to bolt at any second while Kagura pawed through the cloths he had stolen from his mother's closet.

"I cant believe women in the future dress like this!" she huffed, holding up a spaghetti strapped tank top, "Not even concubines dress like this!"

"I'm sorry, its what they wear now." Hojo edged further away.

"Why!" The demoness demanded, holding a knee length skirt against her waist.

"I guess because they are comfortable, don't get hot, are easy to wash and women like showing off a little. These days, men notice the skin beneath the fabric, not the silks its draped in."

She huffed, but didn't say anything, picking up boot cut jeans and a long sleeve red shirt, and holding them together.

"What are you going to do after you know your way around?"

Kagura turned, she was holding a bra up against her chest, and Hojo realized that Kagura wouldn't be able to wear it, it swam on her.

"I don't want to be caged anymore." She said, "I'll find somewhere I can live alone and be free. Though I will have to do something about all the toxins in the air first!" she fumed, "I can hardly think straight!"

Hojo cringed, imagining the power plants cars, and factories all in ruins, and he prayed that Kagome and Inuyasha would be back soon. 

----------

"That monkey demon didn't know what hit him!" boasted Inuyasha as they headed home from their last encounter, "I cant believe he didn't have a jewel shard!"

"Oh Quiet," Kagome said, "I told you I didn't sense anything on the way there. At least we helped those villagers."

"Keh, we should start charging them for it!" he grumbled, "They're wasting our time."

"Do you think Hojo has any Idea were Kagura is yet?"

"Maybe we should all go to the future when we get back." Sango suggested, "We really should deal with her as quick as we can."

"That means we'll have to find her wherever she is hiding, she could be on the continent by now!" Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, "Just because she's out of your hair here doesn't mean you can just leave her to run amuck in my time!"

"Fine!" he yelled, "But only because we have no leads on Naraku or any shards!" he sped up his pace, to sulk as he walked ahead of them.

Sango looked at her, "There are buildings as tall as trees in your time, and horses made out of steel, and boxes that look out on other worlds. I don't know how you can understand it all."

"I don't either." Kagome sighed, "Sometimes I think I should just drop out do my shard hunting, and re enroll in America. I hear their schools are much easier."

"Where is America? On the other side of China?"

"On the other side of the world . . . I don't think Columbus has even discovered it yet . . . or maybe he has . . . I don't remember the date they landed."

Sango nodded, though she didn't have the foggiest of what her friend was talking about.

"Well, if you sailed east for months, you would hit America." Kagome explained.

Sango shrugged and then whispered, "Do all the men look like demons, like the ones in your book?"

Kagome remembered when she had brought a magazine to the past to show Sango, and had surprised her when a picture of Gackt had fallen open, and made them both blush. She could see that the grace and androgyny of the popular rock stars could be compared to the demons of this time.

"Well, those men just try really really hard."

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha barked, and they both fell silent as they trotted down the path, catching up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, sorry about the long time and no updates, I have no excuses, I just lost interest. Sorry the chapter is short, but its the most convenient stopping place for a while.

Icy


End file.
